Harry Potter and the Tartan Army
by Poinkychan
Summary: Challenge Fic! Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and Draco go to a football match, but get a little distracted during the journey!


Disclaimer: Clearly not mine, as if any of it was I would be filthy rich. However, I'm not filthy rich. Anyway, JK Rowling owns it all, and I love her for it.

HARRY POTTER AND THE TARTAN ARMY

"Come _on_ boys! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Oh honestly, Ron! What _are_ you wearing!"

"Harry! Do you _really_ need to take that with you?"

"Where is Ginny?... Well tell them to get down here quickly! I'm going to start the car, and I swear if you're not all outside in five minutes, there will be hell to pay!"

Hermione was sick of being the one who had to organise everything. She didn't even know why she was going on this stupid trip. She didn't even like football. Nevertheless, being the only muggleborn who understood about these things, (Harry wouldn't know how to organise something like this even if a fully fledged plan came and bit him on the arse) as well as the only one who could drive, she felt somewhat obligated to help in any way possible. Perhaps just to prevent any law breaking and/or arrest (possibly cardiac). No, with Hermione in charge, this would be a weekend filled with some good, _clean_ fun!

"What did she mean 'what are you wearing?' Isn't this what muggles usually wear to this sort of thing?"

Ron had a slightly bemused look on his face whilst Hermione was ranting and raving, only blinking once she had left to start the car. He had turned around to see Harry with a similarly perplexed look on his face.

"No idea mate. The Dursleys never took me to anything like this. I only ever heard it on the radio. I think you look alright! You certainly look in the spirit of things! Come on, lets go get the others before Hermione turns nasty."

And with that, they both headed up the stairs. Ron turned right to fetch his brother George, whilst Harry turned left to get Ginny.

"What is your bushy headed girl-chum blathering about now?" asked Draco with a heavy sneer in his voice.

"Oh, she's probably shouting because none of us are in a rush to get there two years early, like she is."

"So we've still got plenty of time, huh?" Draco had a distinctly less-than-innocent quality to his voice as he said this.

"Well that all depends what you were planning on doing, Mr Malfoy!"

"I was thinking along the lines of ravishing you right here on Potters bed. It would give me great satisfaction. In more ways than one."

Draco's voice was now low and sultry, sending shivers up and down her spine. She moved towards the bed, pulling him with her.

"I think we could maybe have time to… _fit something in_, hmm?" she said in her most seductive voice. With that, she pulled his lips to hers and snaked her hands inside his pants.

"Hey guys, Hermione is totally freaking out down--- OH MY EYES! MY BED! MY EYES! OH GOD!"

Draco and Ginny sprung apart. Or at least they would have if her hands had not been firmly wrapped around a rather intimate part of Draco. Since they were, however, the result was a rather spectacular crash to the floor, body parts entangled and furniture upended.

Ginny was scrambling ungracefully to her feet, hastily buttoning up her blouse and scanning the room for her bra. Draco, as always, was elegantly rising to his feet whilst smugly refastening the belt around his jeans. He leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear,

"I think you're looking for this"

whilst surreptitiously slipping her bra into her back pocket. Mumbling something incoherently about needing the bathroom, she raced out past Harry, who was facing the wall with a horrified expression on his face.

"Come on, Potter, you'd think you've never seen a pair of nice tits before."

Harry knew without needing to look that Draco had the infamous Malfoy-smirk plastered across that ferrety little face of his. Whipping around with a sudden fire in his eyes, Harry opened his mouth to give the tongue-lashing of a lifetime.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY –"

"Hey, what was the big crash? Is everybody ok?"

George and Ron were standing in the doorway, looking between the two boys.

Taking a very deep breath, Harry turned to George, schooling his facial expression into what was passable as neutral.

"Nothing George, I just caught Draco here looking through _my_ personal belongings."

"Yours, my arse! We'll talk about this again later, Potter! Believe you me! And Weasel, what the hell have you got on?"

With the last word and glare, Draco swept from the room, slamming the door behind him and heading hurriedly for the bathroom whilst the others were distracted.

It was almost half an hour and much grumbling later, that the gang were all lined up outside Harry's house, looking sceptically at Hermione.

"Granger, I don't mean to piss on the parade, but how exactly are we all going to fit in that muggle contraption?"

Looking darkly at him, Hermione opened the driver's door of the canary-yellow Mini.

"With magic, of course."


End file.
